A Life To Love
by Breel75
Summary: Circe is a normal Castel, Reveria girl who decided she wants to master all of the Life classes available to her. But working towards that may not be the only thing she has to worry about, since the prophecies of the end of the world are slowly coming true. Now, she finds herself traveling to far off lands in search of the only thing to stop the end. Will she do it?


I fall out of my bed after having a terrible but weird dream. I'm on the floor looking at the ceiling of my attic room I rent. I just stay there looking. It's odd, I remember I had a weird dream but I remember not what it was. I get up like I always do from the floor. It's pretty normal for me just to fall out of bed. I stretch and get my mind awake. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I will bet anything that is my landlord, Pam. She is always on top of things and she is always working to please her tenants. She comes though the door.

"Are you okay? I heard a big thump! Did you fall out of bed? Did you have a bad dream?" She asks with a worried look.

"Yeah, I guess…" I say. I still wasn't fully sure since I clearly have no memory of what the dream was.

"Well, Cicre, You are okay now. And you should be up and ready to go anyways! Today is a big day for you!"

I nod my head. I am Cicre. I have brown hair that is pinned back to one side, lightly browned skin and, as some people say I have, big round green eyes. I look to Pam who is in her work clothes which is a blue dress with an apron in front of it. She doubles as a real estate agent who sells almost all of the property in Castele, Reveria. She is amazing at her job but she is always knows what you are up to. She won't if you don't want her to but I know there will always be that curious side of her. She lives and works in the room below the one I rent from her. Next to her front door is my mailbox, so I know she saw I got a letter.

"Has my letter arrived yet?" I ask Pam.

"I wouldn't know." She says as she looks towards the door. "It's not like I took a peek while running up here to see if you were okay! I would never do such thing!"

"So, did I get my letter yet to start my Life?" I ask.

Pam smiled and walked out the door simply saying, "Maybe, come check."

I step out of my front door and walk down the stairs that is just to my right when I step out. My mailbox is right under the stairs that I have to use to get out of my attic room. I head down the stairs and open my mailbox to see a letter sitting in it waiting for me to open it. I reach in and take it out, opening it right up.

 _Dear Circe,_

 _Today is the start of your new Life as a Miner. As a miner, you will be gathering ores for the people of Reveria to use for various reasons such as making tools and armor for the guards of Castele. As you chose this Life, you are to meet with your Life Master. They will teach you the ways of your life. After you report to the Guild to get the license for your Life. After that, come to the castle._

 _Your King and Ruler_

 _King Erik_

"What an event choosing a life has become." Pam says as she stands in her door.

"Yeah, its kind of crazy how it is." I say.

Choosing a life, at least when I was growing up, was one of the biggest choices that someone could make. It isn't like after someone chooses they would be stuck with it forever. Many people have mastered two or three different Lifes. One person has mastered them all. Growing up, I couldn't wait to choose my first one. I used to think that I could just go master them all but now that I am older, I kind of figure just to do one Life at a time and see where I get.

Choosing a life wasn't always a big deal. It used to be the king would just send a general letter to all those who were to go through a ceremony to celebrate their new Life. The letter never had your name on it; it just said what needed to be said. But now, the King knows the names and the ceremony is usually one on one with the King and his family. Not many kids are interested in choosing a Life anymore, so less and less people are going to these ceremonies anymore. Less people are going into the field with the Life Masters. It is becoming a problem now.

I choose a Life because I always wanted to learn the many skills of each and every Life. I adore learning and working in the field. There is something about it that has always made me excited for choosing a Life and, while most kids my age never bothered with choosing a Life, I couldn't wait to get to an age where I could choose. It wasn't an easy choice because there are twelve Lives sorted into three classes of Life, the Harvest, Fighting, and Artisan class. In the Fighting class, there are the choice of the Paladin, Mercenary, Hunter, and Magician. In the Artisan class, Blacksmith, Carpenter, Tailor, Alchemist and Cool. And finally, the class I am in, the Harvesting class, which has the Miner, Woodcutter and Angler. Choosing from the twelve Lives is not an easy choice, even more so for me because I want to do them all. I want to learn all they have to offer, and I can't wait to master one job and go to the next.

"So, you are off to the Guild?" Pam asks.

"Yes, I am." I say as I put the letter in my pocket.

"Okay, well, it's just up the road to your left. I am sure you can find it without the map." She says with a smile.

"Yep, I will see you later, Pam!" I say as I head out.

"Before you go," Pam says, stopping me, "take this. It is a little candy. I know how much you love my candy."

I take the candy with a smile and go up the road to the center of Castele. The Castele Square is where some shopping, guild, and the castle. Heading into the Guild, I am greeted from the counter on the other end of the little room.

"Hey! You must be Cicre! Here for your Mining license?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, I am." I say as I walk up to the counter.

"Well, here is your license. Don't lose it, I don't want to do the paperwork again." He says as he handed me my license. "Let me explain a few things about having a Life. You don't have to stick with the Miner Life if you don't like it. You can come back here and change it any time you wish. Just come talk to me and I will get you a new Life. Over there is a bounty counter. If you ever come across a bounty, talk to the girl at that counter. She will give you the money for the bounty."

"What is a bounty?" I ask

"Well, simply put, a bounty is material or a monster that has more want than normal material and monsters. They have more people asking for them so they are always worth Dosh. The more rare and harder to get the bounty, the more Dosh you will get for it. Fishing bounties go to that flower right there. The flower will hook you up with the Dosh for the bounty."

I turn around and see a girl and a flower at a counter. The lady bows to me in a greeting matter. There is a flower next to her on the counter with lips where petals should be. I smile at them both. I turn back to the clerk who gave me my license.

"Well, after you go see the king, you should report to your Life Master. Your master is a man named Duglas. He is a little bit of a scatter brain, but he knows everything there is to know about mining." The clerk says.

I nod and when I was about to thank him for everything, there was a shout from the street.

"Hey! Leave me alone!" Someone shouted

"Huh, I wonder what is going on out there." The clerk says.

"I don't know but I am going to check it out. Thank you for everything." I say as I head to the door.

I go out into the square and in the center of it, there are two guys talking to what seems like a butterfly. I guess in Castele, you see what you least expect to see. I walk up to the guys and the butterfly to see if there is any way to stop whatever is going on.

"Oh boy, we are going to eat well tonight!" The shorter, darker haired guy says.

"Wait, how are you going to eat well when I am so small?" Asks the butterfly.

 _A talking butterfly, now I have seen everything._ I think to myself.

"We aren't going to eat you, little talkative butterfly. We are going to sell you and use the Dosh we get to have a feast!" The other guy who has blond hair and is very tall says. "Now just stay still…"

"Cut that out!" I say out of nowhere. Never took myself to be the brave type.

"What did you say to us, little lady?" The taller guy says, turning to me.

"I said cut that out. This little creature doesn't want to go with you. So don't force it." I say.

"Well, I am a girl so you can call me a 'she' rather than creature." The little butterfly says.

"You really think you can take us on?" Asks the tall guy yet again.

"Maybe not, but I for sure can distract you ling enough to let her escape." I say.

"Well, we will let the little butterfly go." The tall guy says. "But we mug you instead. Get her, Butch!"

The shorter guy knocked me to the ground and searched my pockets. If it is Dosh he is looking for, I am emptier than a pool with no water. The only thing I have is the candy Pam gave me.

"Pierre, this kid has no Dosh on her. She only has a candy." Butch says as he finishes searching. I didn't bother fighting back. Better to lose the candy than to go to my Life Master all beat up from the fight.

"You are kidding. The kid has no Dosh at all?" Pierre asks. "I guess the candy will suffice for now, but my word kid, make some Dosh."

After that, the two guys leaves and it is just the butterfly and I left. I get up and dust myself off. I look to the little butterfly. Her wings are gold and white wings like I have never seen before. She flutters there almost magically. Small sparkles fall from her every flutter. It is a sight I don't think I would ever forget.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I am fine." She replies. "All I was doing is asking the people of Castele which Life they chose. I asked those guys and they weren't too happy about it."

"I can tell." I say.

"Thanks for intervening when you did. I probably would have ended up a broach if you hadn't. I need to go speak with the king now, so I am off now."

Before I could tell her I was going the same way, she fluttered off. I am sure I will meet her at the castle if I do see her again. If not, then at least I can say I saw a talking butterfly. For as vast and diverse the world of Reveria is, I doubt there is another butterfly that can talk like she does. I dust myself off a little more just to be sure I don't look too shabby for the king. I wish I had better clothes, but I don't have much of anything right now. I walk up the path to the castle and walk in.

The castle is a regal shade of yellow, light orange and brown. Tiles of yellow and orange cover the floor and on top of that is a bright red carpet leading up the two stairs. The top of the stairs is the door that leads to the kings' courtroom. In between the stairs on the bottom floor is a room I don't think anyone has been in before. At least, I haven't seen anyone in there. There are doors on either side of the stairs leads to the kings and his family privet quarters. I head up the stairs and go to the courtroom door. The guards stop me though.

"Hold up, there, little lady!" One of them says to me.

"I am here to meet the king. I am starting my Life today." I say.

"We know you were coming, but you can't enter like that!" The other guard says. "You look like you just got ruffed up a little bit!"

"At least put on a bowtie before going in." The first guard says.

I turn away. How am I going to get a bowtie if I can't even afford rent next month?

"Hey, I need to speak with the king!" A familiar voice says from the lower floor.

"Insects aren't allowed in the kings court room." The minister says.

The minister wears purple and has the typical judge like hair. I think he is the right hand man to the king and he manages the castle, but honestly, no one knows for sure what his job is around the castle cause he seems to do a little bit of everything.

"Is the castle open to everyone?" The butterfly asks.

"Yes, but the king has to draw the line somewhere." The minister says to the butterfly.

I head down the stairs to the front door where the two are talking. I see it is indeed the same butterfly I had met earlier. I wonder what took the little butterfly so long to get here.

"Hey! Can you help me get to the king?" The butterfly asks me.

"I would help but I can't even get to the king myself." I say.

"Make sense for the both of you. You do not have the proper attire to see the king." The minister says as he turns to me. "And you are just an insect. The king doesn't allow insects into his court." With that, he left to do whatever else he does around the castle.

"Wow, talk about being selective. It isn't right the king just chooses who gets to go in and out of his court." The butterfly says.

"That's what makes him king." I say simply.

"What are you going to do now? It isn't like you can just go on to your Life." The butterfly says.

"Well, I need to make a bowtie appear without spending any Dosh I don't have." I say.

"You know, I maybe able to help."

"How, exactly?"

"Just hold still, I haven't practice targeting a moving target."

I stand still wondering what the butterfly is going to do. She flutters to me and with a little sparkle she becomes a little bowtie on my neck.

"Okay, now you have a bowtie, and I can see the king!" Says the little butterfly.

"Wow, you are a little special little butterfly, aren't you?" I say.

"I guess you could say that…"

With the butterfly as my bowtie, I head back up to the kings court. I approach the guards again and, yet again, they stop me.

"Hey, you still need…" The one guard starts but never finishes. "Hey, that is one sparkly bowtie."

"Yes, it is" The other guard says. "You can go through to the court."

I walk in to the court, which starts off as a long hallway with a circle on the end. I walk up to the throne in the circle at the end of the hall. There, King Erik Stone with his wife, Queen Ophelia. I stand in front of them. King Erik is short, looking kid like. He sits there like a bored kid. Wearing royal clothes of blue with a red cape. His wife has a purple dress on and has pinkish hair. She stands tall and has a perfect face.

"Hello, you must be Cicre." King Erik says.

"Yes, I am." I say with a bow.

"Wow, that is the king? He looks like a kid!" The butterfly whispers too me.

"Well, today you start your new Life as a tailor…" King Erik starts.

"Honey, that is the wrong Life." Queen Ophelia interrupts.

"Umm, blacksmith?" King Erik replies.

"Did you listen this morning when your attendants were briefing you on this morning?" Queen Ophelia asks.

"Not overly." King Erik says with boredom.

"Oh, darling, when will you pay attention to these types of things." Queen Ophelia asked. "Cicre, today you start your Life as a miner. You will be providing ore for all of Reveria to use and make into tools, accessories and so on. You will be going across fields and deep into caves to gather this ore. You will train with your Life Master until you reach the same level of doing that Life as your master. If, at any time, you wish not to live the Miner Life anymore, just go to the guild and change it."

"Of course," King Erik says, "you have to live your Life. Don't take it too seriously. Make Dosh, explore, pick mushrooms, and have fun. So go out and make some Dosh and live your Life. Just don't get too wild."

"Here are the clothes you need to start your Miner Life." Queen Ophelia says as she hands me a small stack of clothes. "You can put them on before you go meet your Life Master."

I thank the king and queen for their time and head back out to the main area. I walk out of the front door and stand to the side for a while so the butterfly could get off of my neck. With another sparkle, she is off.

"Well, that was interesting. Is that really the king?" Asks the butterfly

"Yep. There is a weird reason why he is so small, although that secret never left the castle." I say.

"Well, that is interesting. I guess this is where we part ways." The butterfly says as she turns away. She stops though when she slowly flutter away. "Well, your neck is a little bear without a tie of some sort."

"You think so?" I say with a smile. I know she wants to come with me.

"Yeah, and I know you don't have enough Dosh to buy something to go around it so maybe I should stay, until something is there." The butterfly says.

"Maybe you should." I say.

"Are you going to make me beg to come with you?"

"Do you?"

"Yes, I want to go with you!"

"I meant do you beg?"

The butterfly just fluttered there for a moment, not knowing what to say. "Well, we should get you dressed and ready to go for your first day of your new Life." She says after a moment of quiet.

"Oh, yes we should." I say.

The butterfly became my bowtie again and I ducked into a changing room in one of the shops and rushed off to my new Life. My new clothes were a baggy white tank top so I tied it in the front. The bottoms were green short shorts with a brown belt. There were dark brown gloves and a puffy miners hat in there too. I pulled them on and headed to the mineshaft. Going to East Castele, I first much go through the Artisan district. In the Artisan district, there is the workshop where Carpenters, Tailors, and Blacksmiths work. There are also shops to buy and sell many different type of materials, and in the center, there is a restaurant where the Cook Life Master works. There is also a pet shop not to far away from that restaurant. I walk to the outskirt of East Castele through the very busy Artisan district. Many people are shopping and headed to the workshop with their new material. Once I get to East Castele, I smell the crisp air that comes with all the trees and grass. It is beautiful. One of the biggest reasons I chose the Miner Life. I love being out and in the fresh air. I didn't want to be stuck in a workshop all day or over a stove. I wanted to be here, exploring the vast lands and the deep caves. Feeling free and learning what is out there. That is where I belong.

I walk through the farms and I see railroad tracks that used to be use for the old mineshaft. The mineshaft is never used anymore, why I don't know, but the area to the mineshaft is use as a miners meeting spot for new and old miners to trade information and to train. I walk down the railroad tracks under a large rock shaped in an arch. I walked in and was met by another miner.

"Hey, are you the new miner I heard about?" He says.

"Yes, I am." I reply.

"Well, I am Daniel. I am also a Miner. Duglas has been waiting for you. He is waiting for you at the old mine entrance." He says.

I nod and walk up to the old mine entrance and there was two men standing there. One was tall with reddish hair and a strong stance. The other one, short with blue hair and he carries a pickaxe at his side. They are talking about something that I am not paying enough attention to catch. I walk up to them.

"Huh, hey, aren't you the new miner?" The taller one asks.

"Yes, I am Cicre." I say.

"Sea-rea? That is an interesting name." The tall man says

"It is said 'SUR-see' " I say.

"Ahh, my apologies for saying it wrong. I am your Life Master, Duglas." He says.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"Well, I am Rocque, this guys younger brother. You ready to start your new Life as a Miner?" He asks.

"Yes, I am." I say.

"Well, your training starts now." Duglas says. "You see those three copper deposits? Go mine them with this!"

He hands me a beginner's pickaxe. I take it and hear his brief explanation on how to mine and I go up a small path to a small cliff that the old mineshaft entrance has. I see the three deposits and walk over to one. With every deposit, there is a weak point where, if I hit it right, it will break faster. I hold the pickaxe and get ready to mine the deposit. I hit the deposit rock and it wasn't too effective. I take a different angle for the deposit. I hit it again and it does more damage to the deposit than the last angle did. I keep hitting the deposit till all that left is the copper and minty ore. I do the same with the other two deposits and report back to Duglas.

"I am telling you, I just had it. Now I can't find it. Ruby is going to kill me." He says to his brother.

"Are you sure you didn't lose it?" Asks Rocque.

"I wouldn't lose such a thing. It is for my wife. How could I ever lose something I dug up for my wife?" Duglas says.

"Oh, kid. How was the digging?" Rocque asks.

"Harder than I thought." I say with all honesty.

"That is what all of the new miners say. Hey, head up to the Artisan district. There is a shop there that buys material like that for good Dosh." He says.

"That is one of the advantage of being a miner. There is a dot of losh to be made. Err, lot of Dosh I mean. It is the easiest Life to make Dosh with." Says Duglas.

I nod and head back to the Artisan district. I walk into the Artisan and turn at the pet shop so my back is against it. I walk down a street that turns and leads to where all the shops are. I head down till I see the gem shop. In front of it, it has many material for sale like ingots of many different kinds, some collectable stone and tools for miners to use. I stop there and talk to the sales person. We made small talk and I sold the three coppers I had for 20 Dosh each, landing me 60 Dosh for the copper. I also had a minty ore, and that also sold for 20 Dosh. I head out and I bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that. Hey, are you a miner?" She asks. She is tall and has her hair up in a ponytail. She has brown eyes and a nice smile. She wears a blue dress, the type people wear when they are doing maid work with a white apron in front.

"Yes, I am." I say simply.

"Ahh, so I assume you are training under Duglas." She says.

"Yes, that is true." I say

"Well, could you give this to him? He needs his lunch and he forgot it at home. I am his wife, Ruby, by the way." She says

"Nice to meet you, I am Circe." I say.

"Nice to meet you as well. I won't hold you up any longer. Bye, Circe!" She says.

I wave goodbye and walk forward to the mines again, but I was stopped at the pet shop.

"Hello." Says a young lady. She wore an orange tank top with greyish shorts, her hair in a ponytail and she stands tall and proud. "I heard you are a miner."

"Yes, I am." I say.

"Great. My name is Angela, and I need to ask you for something." She says. "I need a topaz. I will give you something very valuable, Miss. Duglas."

"Okay, I can see if I can find one." I say.

"Thank you! I will meet you in the square later. Come see me once you have it!" She says as she ran off.

Butterfly comes off my neck. "Well, that was an interesting person. Why is she asking a newbie miner to get a topaz?" She asks.

"No idea, but we should head back to Duglas." I say. "I mean we sold everything we needed and got some Dosh."

"Okay, lets get going." She says as she flutters back to my neck.

We walk through the Artisan districted and headed back to the old mineshaft and talk to Duglas, although Duglas wasn't there. Rocque was there, talking to Daniel and a mole. I walk up to them.

"Hey, guys." I say. "Where is Duglas?"

"He went off to go look for something. Did you get the Dosh?" Rocque asks.

"Yes, I did. I also bumped into Duglas wife. She wanted me to give him lunch." I say.

"Nice. Well, I think that covers everything." He says. "Well, except for this mole over here. This is Mole Net. There are moles all over the place that can give you tips to where to find stuff. It costs a little but it is usually worth it. Also, we will give Duglas his lunch when he gets back." He says.

"Tell you what, Kid." The mole says.

"My name is Cicre." I say.

"I will give you one hint for free, Kid." He says.

"Well, do you know where to find a topaz?" I ask.

"Now, why would you need one of those? Rocque asks. "Those things are hard to come buy around here. They are also hard to dig up."

"A girl in the Artisan District asked me to get it for her." I say.

"Well, that is a complement if I have ever heard one. She must've thought you were a skilled miner." The mole says. "Well, I heard there is a topaz in West Castel."

"Thanks, I should get going." I say.

"Hold on there, kid." Rocque says. "I am coming with you. I want to see how skilled you are at this whole Miner Life."

"Okay, lets go." I say.

"It is on the small cliff right behind the Chapel." Says the mole as we headed off.

We went to West Castel. In West Castel, besides the Chapel, there is the Airship Dock but the ships haven't been sent out too often as of late. Many of the ships have been broken and the only ones going in and out are shipments and imports. There is a farm as well, but it is a small farm with so few crops and a couple of animals. And a house I don't know who lives in. It is by a river and also on a hill. We walk to the deposit where the mole says it would be. The deposit is almost as tall as me, and clear as crystal with the shape. It amazes me that this type of could be real in a castle town like this.

"Well, kid, this is it. Lets see how good you are." Rocque says. "Remember, find the weak point, hit it hard in the end to get more ores from it, and don't give up."

"Right." I say and I set to work.

I found the weak point and hit the deposit till it is almost broken open. Then I use a super move to get as much as I can from it. I am not sure how the super moves work, all I know is everyone can do them. The deposit breaks apart, reviling a topaz. Rocque picks it up.

"Nice. It is a little rough around the edges but it's better than any other beginner I have ever seen." He says.

"Thanks. We should go find that girl and give her the topaz." I say.

We head to the square to find Angela. We walk in and in the middle of the square; she was standing there waiting for us just like she said she would. We walk up to her.

"Hey, we got the topaz you wanted." I say.

"Wow, you are as amazing as everyone says you are, Miss. Duglas!" She says.

"Huh? Miss. Duglas?" I say.

"Isn't that who you are?" She asks.

"No, I just started mining today. If you were thinking about a miner who is famous for his mining, then you maybe thinking of my Life Master, Duglas." I say

"Wow, pretty impressive that you could find something like this when you just start out." She says. "And who is this with you?"

Rocque didn't say a thing. I jabbed him in his side to see if that would help his love fever.

"I-I-I am R-R-Roc-c-c-cque." He says.

"He is Duglas' brother." I say.

"Right, well thank you for getting me the topaz. Here, have this." She says.

She hands me an amethyst. It is a beautiful gem that catches my eyes with its deep purple. Its shape so perfect and its clarity is perfect. It is a perfect gem.

"I found it in my pony tail after some guy hugged me. He called me Ruby and said something about marriage." She says

"Huh, that may have been Duglas." Rocque says.

"Really? That bubbling fool is the Master Duglas?" She asks.

"He may not be the brightest, but being in the field brings out his best." He says.

"Well, I have what I came here for and I at least met Duglas, so I am off to Al Maajik." She says.

"You come from Al Maajik?" He says.

"Yes, I am."

"I hear there are many gems in Al Maajik." Rocque says.

"Yes, but gems differ between places." She says. "I have to get going. I hope you guys come and see me in Al Maajik sometime!" She says as she walks off.

After she had disappeared in the crowd, Butterfly speaks up. "Hey, there is something on the gem."

I looked on the gem and found something engraved on it. It was a date.

"Wait, this was the gift Duglas was talking about earlier." Rocque says.

"Then I guess we should go talk to him." I say.

We headed to Duglas house, which is in the Artisan District. It is down the street from the ore shop I was at earlier. We went in with Rocque. His house had a big bed and a small bed, probably one for Duglas and Ruby and the small one for Rocque. There are many gems a

"Darling, I didn't forget! I got you a present and everything!" Duglas says.

"I don't believe you. It isn't unlike you to forget stuff. Like your lunch." Ruby says.

"I know I forget things, but I didn't forget this! I did get you a gift, I just lost it!" Duglas says as he cries.

"Umm, I don't mean to interrupt, but we found what you were looking for, Duglas." Rocque says.

"Huh, you found it?" Duglas says as he turns to us.

"Someone had found it." I say.

I give Duglas the amethyst. He smiles.

"Ruby, this is for you. I dug it up myself. I engraved the date we got married on it." He says as he hands it to Ruby.

Ruby takes in into her hands. "This… this is beautiful. How did you find something like this?"

"A lot of digging. Marring you was and is the best choice I have ever made. Living life with someone else is unimaginable, and I only want to live with you. I know I am a scatter brain and I can be hard to deal with, but I am thankful every day for you." He says.

"Duglas, I love you. This gem is beautiful." Ruby says.

"I hate to break up all the lovey dovey here but I need to tell you guys something." Rocque says.

"Go ahead, brother." Duglas says.

"I am going to Al Maajik." Rocque says.

"Wait, why? That is so far away." Ruby says.

"I have fallen in love with a traveling girl from Al Maajik. I want to go find her and be in love with her like you two are." He says.

"Alright, I see where you are coming from and you have to follow your heart." Duglas says.

"When will you be leaving, Rocque?" Ruby asks.

"As soon as I can." Rocque says.

"Well, I wish you luck in your journey for love." Duglas says.

"Thanks you guys." Rocque says. "I will travel safe. And kid, don't you start slacking because I am not here. When I come back to visit, you better be working just as hard as you did today."

"I surely will." I say.

"I will make sure she stays on task." Butterfly says.

"You better do a good job of that. I don't want to see all that potential go to waste." Rocque says.

"Have fun and stay safe on your way to Al Maajik." I say.

"I sure will. I have to get ready so goodbye." He says.

We leave Duglas' house and Butterfly and I head home. When we get home, Pam is standing out front waiting for us.

"Hello, Circe. How was your first day of your Life?" She asks.

"It was pretty eventful. A lot happened today." I say.

"Yeah, quite a lot." Butterfly says.

"Oh, who said that? I don't see anyone else here." Pam asks.

"Oh, this is my new friend, Butterfly." I say. "She is staying with me for a while."

"Well, come on in for some tea and tell me all about your day and how the two of you met."

We went in for tea and told Pam all about the day we had and how our friendship started. We told her about Ruby and Duglas and even about the little love of Angela and Rocque. Pam listened with full attention.

"That is quite a day. You should go upstairs and rest." Pam says.

"Yeah, I should. I am tired." I say.

"Go up and rest, I will clean up the mess here." Pam says.

"Thanks, Pam." I say as Butterfly and I head out the door.

We went upstairs and I lay down in bed. I relax and get ready to sleep.

"What a day." Butterfly says. "I can't believe those two thugs tried to sell me."

"I know. I hate to have known what happened if I didn't show up." I say.

"Thank you for saving me." Butterfly says. "I really like the Miner Life. There are many gems to collect and Dosh to be made." Butterfly says.

"I know. We are going to explore a lot of caves." I say

We talked till we fell asleep about the day we had. It was great to be able to talk to her. Butterfly is going to be an amazing friend and partner on this journey to wherever I am going. I decided I am going to try to master all of the Life classes. I decided I want to be a Champion.

 **~? POV**

 **I go up to the roof of the house. I sit down after I climb up and look towards the stars. I need to talk to my father. I need him to answer.**

" **Father? Are you there?" I ask.**

 **I don't hear his reply, but sometimes that is just how it is. I just don't hear him sometimes but I feel him there, I feel him around me.**

" **Father, I don't understand what is happening. You told me the people down here are doomed." I say. "You told me since they lost the want to help each other, the world is doomed to end. You told me there isn't a way to stop it even if I tried to get everyone here involved in a Life. You told me people lost their drive to do things but yet I see people who want to work hard and help everyone. Were you wrong?"**

 **I stay there for a while waiting to see if he would reply, if any of the stars would reply. I didn't hear anything tonight, but I know that doesn't mean an answer won't come in time. I went back in to sleep.**


End file.
